I Shouldn't Have To Force You to Love Me
by ChiVellie12
Summary: RETURNED! "I shouldn't have to force you to do this," Riku snarled. After being forced into a relationship with Riku, Sora is abused almost daily. There seems to be no way out... except maybe Cloud!


Because I am too lazy to separate all these into individual documents, here are the first five chapters to "I Shouldn't Have To Force You To Love Me"

Chapter 1:

One Day…One Day…

Riku was going to kill Kairi if she didn't stop talking yet. He reminded himself to kill his parents for sending him to an overnight high school academy like who does that? Not to mention that Kairi was here too, and that just made it all the more depressing. There was only one reason why he was here; because Sora was there and that was reason enough for him. Sora had been his best friend since they were ten years old, and everything was perfect right up until bitch Kairi showed up. Riku didn't really understand what Sora liked so much about her, because she just seemed like a damsel in distress and was constantly talking…speaking of Sora, where was he?

"Namine thinks she's too ugly to ask out Roxas, do you believe that?" Kairi asked. Riku blinked.

"What? Oh, no, of course not. Why would she think that?" Riku asked. Riku didn't hang out with Namine a lot but he knew that she wasn't ugly. She was adorable to him, but in a little sister kind of way. Damn, where the hell was Sora.

"Hey!" he heard a cheery voice pipe up from behind him. Riku sighed in relief. He turned around to see his favorite brunette with eyes bluer than the ocean. This moment would've been perfect if Kairi wasn't there.

"There you are, we were waiting for you," Kairi said after he hugged her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was talking to Yuffie and she wouldn't let me leave," Sora rolled his eyes playfully. Kairi laughed and Riku smiled. They started walking, scheduled to meet with their friends at the main lobby so they could all sit back and talk to the new boy that had just came there. Riku wasn't fond of doing this but if Sora wanted to do it, then he was more than willing. Besides, there was no way he was leaving him at the hands of Kairi.

"Where's Roxas?" Sora asked, looking around.

"He and Axel are already there. They picked up the new kid on their way over there," Kairi informed him.

"Can we stop calling him new kid? I mean, does this boy have a name?" Riku asked, annoyed.

"Well, of course he does, but I don't know what it is," Kairi laughed. Riku rolled his eyes and looked over to Sora instead. He seemed estatic about meeting this person, whoever they were. Riku didn't really care who the person was as long as Sora knew who he belonged to by the end of the day. Okay, so Riku hadn't actually claimed Sora yet, but Sora was well aware that he had this issue with him spending more time with his other friends than him. Riku was very possessive of things he held dear to him. Unfortunately, Sora was one of those things. They weren't friends with benefits…at least not yet. Riku had finally gotten his wish and he and Sora ended up having the same dorm and now was his chance to tell Sora how he felt about him. He knew Sora was going to be happy about it, he just knew it.

They finally got to the damn lobby. Riku knew everyone that was there. Leon, Axel, Roxas, Zack, Namine, Demyx, Ventus, Xion, Yuffie, Seifer, Tifa, and Ashe. Kairi sat down next to Namine and Riku looked at the new kid sitting next to Axel. He had blonde spikes and blue eyes not as bright as Sora's. Nobody's blue eyes were as bright as Sora's. He was wearing all black, and his shirt didn't leave much to imagination because you could tell he was built. Riku rolled his eyes. He turned to Sora who had on a totally different expression.

"Cloud!" Sora shouted happily. Riku's smile faded. What the hell?

The blonde haired boy looked from Axel towards them and smiled, getting up.

"Hey, I remember you," the boy, Cloud apparently, said. Sora all but ran over there and Clodu tussled his hair. Riku took an angry seat down next to Roxas.

"You two know each other, I assume?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, used to live in the same apartment building. What are doing here?" Sora asked.

"Got kicked out of my other school. I was just explaining that to these guys here," Cloud said, motioning to the group. Riku was scowling but trying to hide it. Kairi bounced out of her chair and Riku made a mental note to kill her.

"I'm Kairi," Kairi smiled, holding out her hand. Cloud shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Um, didn't three of you come in here?" Cloud asked.

"That's Riku," Sora said, pointing to Riku was busy pretending to tie his shoe.

"Hi," Cloud said.

"Hi," Riku said coldly. Cloud made a face but ignored it for now.

"So, Cloud. What did you get kicked out for?" Axel asked. Riku noticed that Axel was sitting a little too close to Roxas but he ignored it. Axel's been pursuing that boy for a year and either Roxas was that stupid not to see it or he was bluntly ignoring his advances.

"I'm not even sure to be honest. I think they just needed someone to expel but I'm glad I'm out of there. That school was retarded," Cloud smirked.

"Reminds me of when Demyx almost got expelled," Roxas laughed.

"Hey, I proved innocence!" Demyx chimed in, hitting Roxas in the shoulder. Suddenly they all heard a bell ring and some of them groaned.

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

"That means it's time for us to go to our separate dorms. Boys can't stay in here after ten" Sora informed him, 'Where's your dorm?"

"That bell was so Mary Poppins. I'm sorry, what did you say?" Cloud asked.

"He asked where your dorm was," Riku said impatiently.

"Oh. I'm on the third floor," Cloud said. He watched carefully as Sora beamed and Riku frowned.

"That's our floor! Come on, I'll walk you" Sora said as he got up, "Riku you coming?"

"Nah. I'll meet you in ourdorm," Riku said, glaring at Cloud. Cloud glared back, not sure what this guy's problem was with him. He followed after Sora, and Riku went the other way.

"Where the hell is Sora?" Riku was pacing the room uncomfortably. He let him leave with Cloud over an hour ago and he still wasn't back. Riku really didn't have a reason, but he just didn't like the fucker. Sora got too happy when he saw him, and that made Riku angry. Nobody but him and unfortunately Kairi gets that kind of a welcome from Sora. Those welcomes were special and they were for a long time made only for him. He was going to have to fix that…after he told Sora that he loved him. Finally, he heard the door click and in walked Sora.

"Hey Riku," Sora smiled.

"Where were you?" Riku asked.

"With Cloud. We were hanging out, you know to catch up," Sora explained.

"That guy seems like an asshole," Riku admitted.

"You think everyone seems like an asshole," Sora laughed. Riku relished the two moments. The first one was that Sora sounded cute everytime he cursed and two, Sora's laughter was calming.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Sora announced. He took his stuff into the bathroom and Riku sighed. Rooming with him for two whole months and best friends with him for more than ten years and Sora still wouldn't undress in front of him. Oh well, that was going to change very soon.

_Sorry this chapter is so short. And don't worry I haven't forgotten my other stories I just wanted to start this one. So tell me what you guys think! Let's get some reviews going on here! This is basically just a prologue I guess. In the next chapter, Riku makes it obvious to Cloud about where he stands with him. Rate and Review!_

Chapter 2:

Where We Stand

Riku hated morning classes, he just hated it. He was forced to sit next to Kairi all day who wouldn't shut up for the life of her, while he love was all the way across the room, chatting with Roxas who sat next to him on his left. Riku was stuck in between Kairi and Demyx, which wasn't that bad because at Demyx knew when to stop talking.

"Class, we have a new student with us today. Everyone, this Cloud Strife," the teacher said. Riku growled in his throat. This day was not getting any better.

"Now Cloud, since I've already assigned seats, I'll just put you over there with Sora since there's an empty seat next to him," the teacher said. Sora beamed and waved him over there while Riku grimaced. He didn't know Cloud from a can of paint and yet he was already getting on his nerves. Did he have to sit next to _his_Sora? Of all people? This guy was beginning to become a drag. Oh well, all that was going to change soon, and tonight. After they all go back to their dorms, Riku was going to tell Sora how he felt, but first he had to get rid of Cloud. Maybe some alone time with him will fix that. After about an hour the class bell rang and it was finally time for lunch. Riku made sure to catch Cloud as he was walking out the door, leaving his love to the wrath of motor-mouth Kairi.

"Hey, Cloud, can I talk to you?" Riku asked.

"About what? You didn't want to talk to me yesterday," Cloud said, crossing his arms.

_That's right, Cloud. Be an asshole. You're only giving me more reasons not to like you,_Riku thought bitterly and happily at the same time.

"Not now. How about some time before we all head up to our dorms?" Riku decided.

"Fine with me," Cloud said, and without even saying bye to him, he walked past him. Riku was tempted to trip him but he would've caused an avalanche so he calmed himself. He went into the lunchroom to find that for once, nobody was sitting on Sora's right. He swore he had never sat next to that kid since he got there because for some reason, everyone wanted to sit next to Sora.

That was defiantly going to change after tonight.

"Hey, guys," Riku said, sitting next to Sora.

"Where did you go? I didn't see you as we left class," Sora asked. Riku smiled. He was worried about him.

"I was just talking to Cloud is all. Apologizing for yesterday. I wasn't exactly in the right mood yesterday," Riku lied.

"Speaking of Cloud, have you seen him?" Sora asked, looking around and Riku's smile dropped. Why the hell was he concerned about that damned blonde boy? Riku looked and noticed that Axel was once again, practically on Roxas's lap but he was ignoring it. Riku was going to punch that kid one day, he made sure of that.

"So guys, did anybody hear about Namine yet?" Roxas asked.

"No. Why, what happened?" Sora asked, concerned. Riku rolled his eyes, picking at Sora's fries, knowing that Sora didn't care if he did that or not. That was just one of his privileges just for him... and Kairi unfortunately.

"Some dudes were playing around in the hall this morning and accidentally knocked her down the stairs," Roxas explained.

"And of course, you went to go be her knight in shining armor?" Axel joked.

"Shut up, Axel," Roxas laughed.

"I went to the nurse earlier. She's fine. She didn't break anything she just has a little scratch on her head," Tifa responded.

"Oh, thank goodness. I would kill somebody if something happened to her," Kairi smiled. Riku wanted to barf.

"Hey, there's Cloud. Cloud!" Sora shouted, finally spotting his current person of interest. Cloud looked around for who had called him, smiled, and walked over. Ventus moved over so Cloud could sit next to Sora. Riku made a mental note to kill Ventus as well.

"Your voice is loud as hell, do you know that?" Cloud laughed.

"I've been told," Sora replied.

"Everyone! I have an update on my current dating status!" Demyx announced.

"What? You finally got laid?" Ventus asked, smirking.

"Shut it, captain leprechaun. Anyway, what I was going to say was that I have decided to go steady," Demyx said. Everyone gaped at him, even Riku. Demyx going steady with anyone was like the world was running out of oxygen.

"Going steady? You? That's a laugh," Yuffie laughed, almost choking on her milk.

"No, I'm serious. Remember that girl I told you about who I met over the summer? Well, she's transferring here in a month and I can't be seen hanging out with all these other ladies," Demyx said.

"You mean us? Please, she can kiss my ass," Ashe snorted.

"Not you ladies, the other ladies," Demyx said.

"He means his hoes, if he has those," Ventus said.

"Listen, Mr. I-Need-An-Elevator-To-Climb-One-Stair, don't make me come over there," Demyx laughed. The table laughed, all for Riku, who was just find listening to Sora laugh, which sounded heavenly. Sora suddenly looked down at his plate.

"Riku! You ate like half my fries, didn't you?" Sora laughed.

"Should've kept an eye on your stuff," Riku warned, popping another fry into his mouth. Sora fake pouted.

"Here, Sora, you can have mine," Cloud said, pouring his fries on Sora's tray. Riku grimaced.

_Later That Day:_

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Cloud asked as Riku came in and sat on his bed.

"Yes," Riku said,

"About what?" Cloud asked.

"It's about Sora," Riku said, getting to the point.

"What about him?" Cloud asked.

"Could you be a little less…close to him? If that makes sense?" Riku asked.

"Close? What are you getting at?"Cloud asked, a little confused but he kind of had a hint that he knew where this was going.

"Look, Sora's been my best friend since we were in like second grade. And I'm kind of stingy with people who I hold dear to me, so I really don't appreciate it that you're so close to him all the time," Riku explained. He was planning to sound nice about it, but he didn't like Cloud.

"Your point?" Cloud asked, getting annoyed. Yeah, he did know where this was going.

"Keep your distance with Sora, okay?" Riku made it clear in his voice.

"What? You like him or something?" Cloud smirked.

"That's none of your business. Just do what I said, okay?" Riku retorted.

"Yeah, I don't listen to people who I don't know from a can of paint. Besides, if you're so stingy then how come it's just Sora? Isn't Kairi your best friend as well?" Cloud asked.

"Correction. Kairi is _Sora's_best friend, not mine. I don't claim her as such. But as I said, keep your distance with Sora, and we won't have a problem," Riku said.

"What if I don't want to?" Cloud asked, challenging him.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, appalled.

"What if I don't want to keep my distance? I've known Sora almost as long as you have and I'm bi, so what if I don't want to?" Cloud asked, daring him to get smart.

"Unless you want your ass kicked then I suggest you do what I say," Riku threatened.

"You're funny. Was that all you had to tell me?" Cloud asked, annoyed by Riku's presence already. Riku got up.

"Yes. See you in class," Riku said, leaving Cloud's room. He put Cloud at the top of his hit list. Bi or not, he was not letting Cloud be alone with Sora ever again. He went into his dorm to find that Sora was typing something on his laptop. His mood brightened almost immediately.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" Riku asked.

"Trying to finish this assignment for history tomorrow," Sora said, never taking his adorable eyes off the computer screen.

"Take a break, I have to tell you something," Riku said.

"Um, is it really important? I kind of want to finish this," Sora said. Riku slowly closed Sora's laptop, knowing the document was going to save itself.

"Hey!" Sora protested.

"Trust me, it's important," Riku said. Sora pouted and put his laptop to the side.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Okay, before I tell you, promise me that you won't freak out," Riku said.

"Riku, please don't tell me you were one of the guys that pushed Namine down the stairs," Sora whined.

"What? No! I would've apologized. But that's not it. Promise not to freak out," Riku said.

"I promise," Sora smiled, and it made Riku melt. He took a deep breath.

"Okay, since I'm not fond of beating around the bush, I'm just going to say it. Sora, I'm gay," Riku said. Sora was quiet for a long moment, but then he smiled.

"Was that all? Riku, you know I have no problem with gay people, you should've said something earlier, and I would've introduced you to this gay guy that I meant at the club in the summer," Sora informed him.

"I don't want to talk to whatever guy you're talking about," Riku said.

"Why not? He was nice," Sora said.

"Because you didn't let me finish," Riku said.

"I knew it! You did push Namine down the steps, didn't you?!" Sora pouted.

"No! Stop saying that! What I was going to say was that I'm gay, yes, and that I like you," Riku said.

"I already know that," Sora chuckled. Riku slapped his forehead. Sora was not getting it.

"No, I mean I _like_you, as in more than a friend? Is it all clicking up there?" Riku asked, knocking on Sora's forehead. Sora's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he looked down at his fingers and started twiddling them.

"Hello? You going to say something?" Riku asked. He peeked down and found out that Sora was blushing and that gave him hope. That meant that he liked him too.

"Wow, um…this is awkward," Sora mumbled something at last.

"What do you mean awkward?" Riku said. Sora wouldn't look up at him.

"Um…I'm…I'm flattered, I really am…but…um, wow, um," Sora was sputtering and to be frank it was pissing Riku off.

"Spit it out, Sora," Riku said.

"That's flattering Riku, but I don't feel the same way," Sora replied, still not looking at him. Riku's heart almost broke into a million pieces. This was not how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to like him back and then Riku could rub it in Cloud's face and then maybe hit him later. He wanted to hit him right now actually. Or if not Cloud then somebody.

Or someone.

"I'm not gay," Sora made it more clear.

"Like fun you aren't. There's no way in hell you're straight," Riku said. Sora finally looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" Sora asked, confused.

"December, it was on Christmas," Riku said. Sora thought for a moment, and then his eyes widened.

"That doesn't count! That was a dare!" Sora tried to justify himself. Last Christmas, they had dared Roxas and Sora to kiss and they did after they wouldn't leave them alone.

"The second time wasn't," Riku reminded him.

"Shut up," Sora said, his face going red.

"Look, you don't have to admit it, it's written all over your face. Look, Sora, I want to make this work," Riku said, grabbing Sora's still twiddling fingers.

"But I don't because I don't like you like that," Sora said, removing his hands from Riku's. Now Riku got pissed.

"And why not?" Riku asked.

"It's nothing against you, I just don't feel that way," Sora said. He was starting to get up when Riku sat him back down, a little harsh in the process.

"I don't think you heard me. I'm not taking no for an answer, Sora," Riku said.

"Yes you are," Sora said, this time, getting up before Riku could catch him. He grabbed his laptop and set it down on the nightstand. He was getting ready to take a shower but not on Riku's watch. He grabbed his wrist before he could grab his stuff to escape into the bathroom.

"I'm serious, Sora. Besides, you owe me," Riku declared.

"Owe you what? Riku, let go of my wrist, you're kind of twisting it," Sora flinched slightly. When Riku got mad, he got aggressive as hell.

"You know what," Riku said. Sora got out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone," Sora said. He didn't get far away before Riku suddenly slammed him against the wall, pinning his arms in place.

"Ow! Riku, get off of me!" Sora whined.

"Remember when you were ten and I was eleven? Remember what happened in the attic on that specific Saturday? Remember?" Riku said in his ear. He watched for a moment as Sora pondered. Then his eyes widened in fear.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about that," Sora said.

"Why shouldn't I? Afterall, if I recall, I was the one who got hurt," Riku said.

"Riku, you promised not to tell," Sora repeated, fear and hurt in his eyes.

"I don't know. I could always let some things slip, you know that," Riku said.

"Riku, no! If you tell then everyone's going to hate me. You can't tell," Sora pleaded.

"Okay, I won't tell, on one condition. But I don't think I need to say the condition, do I?" Riku asked, smirking. Sora looked away from him, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes. He bit his lip.

"I'm waiting," Riku cooed, and to make sure Sora knew he was serious, he twisted his right wrist. Sora yelped.

"Okay, okay!" Sora agreed.

"You're going to be mine? Yes?" Riku asked, twisiting it harder.

"Yes, yes! Riku, let go, you're hurting me!" Sora pleaded.

"Good boy," Riku smiled, letting go of him. Sora clutched his wrist, flinching. He gathered his stuff and went into the bathroom and Riku grinned. Things didn't exactly go the way he planned, but if he had to threaten him then fine.

_Man, do I love this chapter. The abuse has already started! Let's get some reviews please! And poor Sora, he really didn't have a choice did he? Please Rate and Review!_

Chapter 3:

Let's Set Some Ground Rules

Riku was going to kill Sora in two minutes if he didn't bring his ass down the stairs. He had gotten dressed before him and even still Sora wasn't down these stairs. He was glad that everything went his way…well, sort of anyway. He didn't want to have to hurt his love for him to comply, but it worked so he wasn't planning on changing tactics. Finally, he heard Sora's voice as he was coming down the stairs. Riku heard another voice too and grimaced angrily.

Cloud was with Sora.

"So you're telling me that all this time has passed, and you're just now deciding to tell me that it was you who switched my sandwich on the block party?" Cloud was laughing.

"I'm sorry but I moved before I could tell you and besides, I was like four. I was terrified of you. Hey Riku, I'm sorry I took so long," Sora said, suddenly realizing that Riku on the last step.

"It's okay," Riku retorted.

"It's my fault. I caught him as he was coming down the hall. But what's the rush dude? It's first period and I don't know about you but I'm in no hurry for class," Cloud said, glaring at Riku. Riku glared back. Sora didn't see as he was already at the door.

"You two coming or what?" Sora asked from the door. Riku turned on his heel and followed Sora out the door, Cloud in pursuit. Riku made a mental note in his mind to make sure that Sora either leaves with him or he waits for him in the morning so that way Cloud will never have a chance to talk to him.

The last bell rang for the morning classes and it was now time for lunch. Riku was at the snack machine with Sora, buying something to drink. Sora was buying his first since Riku couldn't convince him otherwise. He was happy that he was taking his time though, because when he looked over at their table, everyone else, except for Tifa but he didn't care about that, was already at the table, chatting. Riku noticed that Axel was sitting about two seats away from Roxas and he wondered why for about a fraction of a second until he heard Sora call him.

"You going to get your drink or what?" Sora asked. Riku nodded and started to put in two dollars when he noticed Sora about to walk away. He grabbed Sora's elbow.

"Wait for me, Sora," Riku said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because I said so," Riku snarled.

"You going to let go of my elbow? My wrist still hurts from what you did yesterday," Sora whined.

"Stop being a baby. Rule number one; always wait for me, got it?" Riku asked. Sora stared at him, baffled.

"Wait, what? There's rules?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and that's the first one. So follow it and I won't have to grab your elbow," Riku said quickly. He picked up his juice from the machine and let go of Sora's elbow in the process.

"And if I don't?" Sora asked as they walked to the table.

"Do it and you'll find out," Riku said as they reached the table. Riku sat to Sora's left while unfortunately, Cloud had somehow managed to sit on his right. Kairi was in the middle of telling everyone about some embarrassing thing her teacher did last period but Riku decided to tune her out. His mind was busy on other things, like how many rules he was going to have to make in order for Sora to actually get that he belonged to him and nobody else. He took out his phone and began to make a note.

Always wait for me

Stay by my side

Don't talk back to me

Always do as he's told

No attitude

No going anywhere without me knowing

Stop spending so much time with Kairi

Don't pull away from me

STAY AWAY FROM CLOUD!

Yeah, that sounded good for now. Riku put his phone away and turned to see that Namine was at the table today. She must've recovered from her little accident yesterday. She was sitting next to Roxas and for a moment, Riku thought that she was the reason Axel wasn't sitting next to him. He looked down and realized that Sora's hand was resting on his thigh. Riku smirked to himself and grasped his hand while trying to tune in on Demyx now who was talking. Sora felt it and looked at him, confused.

"Don't move your hand if you know what's good for you," Riku warned before Sora could say anything. Sora looked at him a little hurt but turned back to whatever it was that Demyx was saying.

"So can anyone please tell me what it was that I did that was so wrong?" Demyx was complaining.

"Demyx, you glued the teacher's butt to the chair with invisible glue. What's _not_wrong with it?" Ventuas laughed.

"Nobody asked you, Mr. Borrower," Demyx shot back. Before Ventus could say something, Sora cut in.

"Demyx, don't think you could've just put a whoopy cushion in his chair or something less…stuck together?" Sora laughed.

"Yeah, but he would've saw the whoopy cushion. You can't see invisible stuff," Demyx smiled.

"In that case, congrats," Riku chimed in.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tifa?" Ashe asked.

"Maybe she had a stair accident too," Leon laughed.

"That's not funny!" Namine complained. Sora smiled at her and was about to reach for his drink when he suddenly realized that Riku was still holding his hand. He turned to Riku.

"Can you let go of my hand, now? I need to reach my juice," Sora asked softly.

"You have a left hand you're not using," was Riku's only reply.

"Come on, Riku. Let go," Sora said again. He bit his lip hard, to stifle a yelp that threatened to come out his mouth for the second he said that, Riku, still holding his hand, twisted his wrist again.

"Stop it," Sora said through gritted teeth.

"As I said, you have a left hand you're not using," Riku repeated. He twisted his wrist back in the right direction and Sora thought it was better not to test him. He used his left hand to drink his juice and Riku smiled. He was getting the point, but very slowly. Riku looked across the table and realized that Axel was looking at him quzzingly.

_What was that?_Axel mouthed.

_Tell you about it later,_Riku mouthed back. Axel nodded and went back to his phone.

Sora remained quiet for the rest of the lunch and Riku never let go of his hand.

If Riku had to wait for Sora one more time tonight, he was surely going to punish him when they got to their dorm. It was eight o'clock and Riku had told Sora to come back to the dorm at seven, after he was done studying with Kairi, which he shouldn't have let him go to. Oh well, at least he wasn't with-

"We're almost there, kid," He heard Cloud's voice said from outside his dorm. He soon heard a knock on his door and Riku opened to find Sora and Cloud. Cloud had his hand on Sora's back and Sora was holding a tissue to his nose.

"What the hell happened to you?" Riku asked.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Riku," Sora said.

"It wasn't his fault. I caught him after he left Kairi's and as we were heading back, some dude kicked a dodgeball and it hit him square in the nose," Cloud explained.

"It's not broken, is it?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head.

"No, it just hurts a lot," Sora said, clutching the tissue. Riku ushered Sora in and turned to Cloud.

"I guess I have to thank you for bringing him back, but don't expect to be doing that more often," Riku snarled. Cloud glared at him.

"Won't have to. Besides, maybe if you were a bit more aware and less self centered then you could've been his knight and shining armor, now couldn't you?" Cloud said. He walked away before Riku could respond and it took all of Riku's power not to slam the door shut. He turned and found that the bathroom light was on, meaning Sora was probably cleaning his nose. Riku opened the door quietly, making sure Sora didn't hear him. He didn't know what he was more made about. Sora hurting his cute little nose or him being with Cloud.

Nope, it was defiantly being with Cloud.

"Ah…that's better," Sora said in relief. The pain in his nose was subsiding. Suddenly, Sora found his face smashed against the mirror, felt his bottom hit the marble floor, and the next time he opened his eyes, both his hands were clutching his nose and Riku was standing over him, looking pissed off. It took him a minute to realize what had just happened.

Riku had slammed his head against the mirror and it hurt like hell. Sora took his hand away from his face and saw fresh new blood pouring from his nose. He looked at Riku, shocked and completely confused at the same time.

"Riku…what…?" Sora tried to ask.

"Why the hell were you with him? I thought you were with Kairi. That's what you told me. And you're an hour late," Riku added.

"I did leave Kairi's at seven," Sora said.

"So why is it eight something and you're just now getting here? And with Cloud?" Riku asked.

"He caught me as I went outside, and he asked if I wanted to go get a snack with him real quick. It was a detour I guess," Sora said, his nose throbbing. His could feel his own voice cracking and tears were threatening to form in his eyes, it hurt so much.

"Next time I tell you to be somewhere at a certain time, you get your ass over here, understand?" Riku asked angrily. Sora made a small nod that was barely visible. Riku got down to his level and grabbed one of his arms away from his face, twisting that same wrist. Sora yelped this time, and one tear slipped.

"I didn't hear you. Do you understand?" Riku asked again.

"Yes! Let go!" Sora cried. Riku released him and stood up, walking toward his bed, ready to go to sleep.

"Clean your face off!" Riku called from the room. He left the door opened so he could see Sora. Sora didn't move for a moment, but finally he got up and took a towel and washed off his face. He could see Sora's tears from where he sat on his bed and for a moment, he felt bad but it only lasted a second. Sora came out of the bathroom and was about to get into bed.

"Sora, get over here," Riku said, moving to the other side of the bed.

"Riku, please, I'm tired. I'm not even bothering to shower tonight," Sora said.

"Yeah, I know. Now get over here," Riku said. Sora sighed loudly but ignored Riku for the time being. His nose still hurt and he was planning on getting some ice for it. He heard Riku get out of bed but was too slow to react and he yelped as he felt his head snap back.

Riku had grabbed him by the back of his hair.

The tears sprang to Sora's eyes almost immediately.

"You know, you have a horrible time with listening to people. Now move," Riku snarled in his ear. Still holding his hair, he led Sora to his bed.

"Lay down," Riku ordered. He let go of Sora's hair and pushed him on the mattress. Sora clutched his head as he lay on his back. Riku climbed in after him and leaned over to his nightstand to turn off the light.

"Riku, why'd you do that? My head is throbbing," Sora whined.

"Stop being a baby. Goodnight, Sora," Riku said.

"I'm not sleeping in your bed," Sora said.

"The hell you are" Riku said. Before Sora could even fully roll his eyes, his head snapped back again as Riku leaned over to his ear.

"If you even so much as attempt to leave this bed tonight, I'm going to pull your hair out, got it? Now goodnight," Riku said. He pushed his head back and settled in to sleep as Sora stared at the dark opposite wall, tears leaking from his eyes as he tried to figure out what kind of situation he had gotten himself into.

_Yeah, kind of lost my steam for this chapter, but it was good anyway. Rate and review!_

Chapter 4:

This Is Nothing Yet

If Sora hated anything in the world, it was being told what to do. He only got about three hours of sleep last night because his headache was pounding last night and it still was. He was already dressed and ready to go but Riku was taking forever in the bathroom. Sora sighed sadly. He really wasn't sure what the hell was going on with Riku anymore. Yesterday kind of shocked him a little bit. Riku would never intentionally try to hurt him and that's exactly what he did. The stinging in Sora's nose proved it. He could've talked himself out of this, he knew he could've and he should've, but by the looks of it, that was too late now. He should've said something when Riku had proposed it to begin with. He appreciated Riku's honesty, but he really didn't feel the same way about Riku, he truly didn't. In fact, before Riku went into the bathroom, he had tried to explain that to him again but Riku just shoved him to the wall and went into the bathroom.

That was almost an hour ago and Riku was still in the bathroom, but it wasn't like Sora was in a rush anyway. It was Saturday and they had no classes today but that didn't mean Sora was going to stay inside all day. He checked his phone, and found a text message from Roxas asking where they were. He, Riku, Roxas and Axel were supposed to go to some festival that was going on in the fields today. Sora cringed slightly when he heard the bathroom door open and Riku came out, fully dressed and ready to go.

"You ready?" Riku asked, noticing Sora was sitting on the floor.

"I was ready like an hour ago," Sora said, standing up. He turned for the doorknob and yelped as he felt his hair get pulled back.

"Don't get smart with me," Riku snarled before letting go of his head. He grabbed his keys off the dresser and they both walked out, Sora's headache now back in full force.

_The Festival:_

Aside from the pounding of his headache, Sora was able to ignore it for the most part and he was having a blast. Roxas and he had spent most of the carnival away from Riku and Axel, who were too busy competing against each other in the other games that required money. Sora and Roxas took a break to go get something to eat at the nachos stand. Sora noticed that Roxas was hardly touching his food and he got concerned.

"Rox, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine," Roxas said.

"You're lying," Sora said quickly. Roxas sighed.

"I guess I'm just a little distracted is all," Roxas said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sora asked, slightly praying that Roxas wasn't concerned about him and Riku. Roxas looked at his plate of food before responding.

"I think Axel likes me," Roxas said, a blush creeping up.

"Why would you think that?" Sora asked, although he was surprised his friend was just now starting to figure this out. Anyone with a good eye could see that Axel was mad for Roxas.

"I don't know, I mean we were playing video games yesterday and Axel just kept staring at me whenever he got the chance and then he started scooting closer to me out of nowhere," Roxas explained.

"So what did you do?" Sora asked.

"I left," Roxas said, feeling stupid. Even he knew that wasn't the smartest thing to do. It probably hurt Axel's feelings or something.

"Roxas, at least you're finally getting it. But since we're on that subject, I have something to tell you as well," Sora said.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Riku likes me too," Sora said.

"That's no shock to me," Roxas laughed.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" Sora said, although he was grinning, "But I kind of hurt his feelings. I told him no because to be honest, I just don't like Riku like that."

"So what did Riku do when you told him no?" Roxas asked. Before Sora could respond, his phone buzzed. He looked at it and found a text from Riku, asking where they were.

"Come on, Riku and Axel are looking for us," Sora said. They cleaned their mess and met Riku and Axel at the entrance to the festival.

"Looks like somebody loss," Sora laughed, noticing that Riku had less stuffed animals than Axel had. Riku glared at him for a moment, Sora had a bad thought that Riku was going to attack him or something.

"Here, Roxas, you can have these, I'm not a fan of stuffed animals," Axel said, throwing half of them at Roxas, who took them but blushed in the process.

"You guys ready to go?" Riku asked. Roxas and Sora nodded and the four of them headed out the field and back to the dorm areas. Sora and Roxas walked ahead of Axel and Riku, who were busy talking.

"So let me get this straight, Riku. Sora has accepted to be in a relationship with you but there's conditions?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, but made by me. I didn't say he accepted the proposal, I kind of forced him into it," Riku laughed.

"Why'd you do that?" Axel asked.

"Because at first he said no and that he didn't like me that way," Riku said. Axel looked at his friend quizzingly.

"Riku, you can't force someone into a relationship," Axel said.

"Sora's find with it now. You know, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid…like hang out with Cloud…ever," Riku said. Axel stopped walking and Riku stopped too, wondering why he stopped.

"Hold it, Riku, you're not hitting the kid, are you? I know you can get violent," Axel said, although it came out as a warning.

"No! Are you crazy? A little tug of the hair there, a little glare over there, it's not much. I wouldn't dream of hitting my precious Sora as much as you wouldn't dream of hitting Roxas. By the way, when the hell are you two going to get together? Watching you suffer is annoying," Riku added, trying to change the subject. Whether Riku was hitting Sora or not was none of Axel's business.

"Don't you worry about me and Roxas. I'm taking care of that in a few days," Axel smirked to himself, knowing exactly what he was going to do. Riku shook his head, then his phone buzzed and he saw it was text from Sora.

_I'm going to hang out with Cloud for a bit. I made plans with him earlier while we were at the festival, I forgot to tell you._

Riku could feel his blood boiling but he shut his phone, not bothering to reply in case Cloud was next to him and would see the threatening text message.

"Riku, you okay?" Axel asked, noticing the change of mood.

"I'm fine. Just a little ticked," Riku said as they approached the stairs. Axel shook his head.

"Whatevers, man. Just don't take it out on Sora," Axel said. He clearly meant it as joke, but Riku was going to do what Riku was going to do.

_At Cloud's Apartment:_

Even though he was still in school, Cloud had bought an apartment a little away from the campus. For some reason, he didn't want him and Sora hanging out in his dorm which was too close to Riku's dorm for comfort. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Sora alone with Riku, regardless because he liked him or not. There was something very unsettling that Cloud saw in Riku's eyes and he didn't like it one bit. When he and Sora got inside, he smiled a comforting smile, knowing Sora was with him and not Riku. He wasn't sure how he felt about Sora yet though, but he knew it annoyed Riku if he was near him, so for the time being he truly didn't care.

"Make yourself at home. You thirsty?" Cloud called as he went into the kitchen.

"No, but thank you," Sora said as he sat down on the couch. Cloud came back with two drinks anyway and set them on the coffee table. He clicked on the TV and settled himself next to Sora.

"So how did Riku take it when you told him you were hanging out with me?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure. I sort of forgot to tell him and I just texted him…but he hasn't responded. I hope I didn't get him mad," Sora sighed sadly.

"Well if he does, just tell him it was my fault," Cloud said.

"Why would I do that?" Sora asked.

"Your pal doesn't like me very much. He doesn't like the fact that you and I know each other from before because he has a huge crush on you," Cloud smirked.

"I know that last part" Sora said. Cloud looked at him.

"I don't like the way you said that" Cloud said and looked at Sora, who looked away, almost ashamed as to what he didn't have to say but was plain all over his face. Cloud didn't know why, but his heart sank a little, "Sora, you're not _with_him, are you?"

"It's…complicated," Sora blushed, not knowing what to say. He knew his relationship with Riku wasn't a real relationship but because of something else that Sora would never tell anyone else. Cloud looked at him disapprovingly.

"What's with that face?" Sora asked, a little offended.

"Sora, I'm not going to lie and say I'm thrilled. I mean I don't like the guy as much as he doesn't like me," Cloud said.

"Cloud, don't say that," Sora said, defending his still best friend.

"It's the truth..." Cloud sighed, "Look, just be careful around him, okay? I don't like the way he looks at you. I saw it the first day I got here and I didn't like it one bit."

"I'll be fine, Cloud," Sora said.

"You don't sound too sure of that," Cloud said. Sora got up suddenly, and Cloud knew that he hit a nerve.

"I think I'm going to go," Sora said.

"Sora, wait, I didn't mean to get you mad," Cloud said. He didn't want him to go for some reason aside from the fact that he was going back to Riku.

"Can you drive me back to the dorm, please?" Sora asked, still mad traced in his voice. Cloud ran his hand through his hair and sighed, knowing he shouldn't have said that. Cloud got up, grabbed his car keys and they both got into the car. On the drive, Sora was staring out the window as Cloud finally broke the silence.

"Sora, I didn't mean for it to come out like that," Cloud said.

"You don't know Riku like I do, Cloud. He's not dangerous," Sora said, and Cloud suppressed the urge to ask him if he trying to tell himself that or not, knowing it would make him ever more mad and he didn't want that.

"I'll take your word for it, Sora. But that's not going to make your…boyfriend like me any better," Cloud said.

"Riku will come around, you just have to give him some time," Sora said, smiling as he said it. Riku was a good person in his eyes.

For now.

Cloud didn't say anything for the rest of the ride and when he pulled up on the campus, Sora jumped out the car. Cloud drove off immediately and Sora checked his phone to find that Riku still hadn't text him back.

_Hey everyone who's reading this! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but school is almost out which means I can write for each story like crazy! I know this chapter was a little boring but I think we all know that Sora's in trouble in the next chapter, yes? Yes! Rate and review! In the next chapter…well, isn't it obvious what's going to happen in the next chapter?_

Chapter 5:

I Told You So

"Riku?" Sora asked, coming in through the dorm. He was secretly praying that Riku was asleep in his bed. When he looked to his right, he got his wish. Riku was sleeping soundly in his bed. Sora took off his shoes and set them by the door, making sure that he was going to take a shower. He went over to his side of the room and grabbed his stuff and headed into the bathroom. As he undressed himself, he thought about what Cloud had said but put it aside. He knew Riku got angry sometimes but that didn't make Riku a bad guy. He was down to his boxers when he realized that he had forgotten his toothbrush on the shelf. He went back out to get it and when he reached for it, he heard a door slam.

He turned around to find that Riku had slammed the bathroom door shut.

"Oh, you're up," Sora said, feeling a little conscious that he was almost naked in front of Riku. But Riku had another look on his face and Sora was afraid of what that look was ahead of.

"And just where the hell have you been? It's eleven at night and you're just now getting in here?" Riku asked.

"I text you earlier, saying I was at Cloud's other place. He owns a condo about a few minutes from here," Sora said, although he could feel his voice shaking.

"Sora, I don't think you're understanding our relationship anymore," Riku said. Just to test him, Riku took a step forward and almost felt hurt when Sora cringed. Was he scared? He had no reason to be.

Yet.

"Actually, Riku, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Sora said. Riku took another step and it took all of Sora's will not to take a step back. He didn't want Riku to think he was scared of him. Because he wasn't, right?

"And?" Riku asked.

"I don't think I can do this. I mean, I appreciate your effort, but I just can't go through with this. I mean, you're being a little…," Sora trailed off, choosing his words carefully.

"A little what?" Riku asked, daring Sora to give him a reason to close the distance between them.

"A little too…serious, about all this. I mean, I can't…like you the way you want me to and I'm just not comfortable with it is all," Sora said. He was looking at his feet and didn't notice that Riku had closed the distance until he saw his feet across from his own.

"Sora, I perfectly understand your concern, but I can assure you that I really don't care," Riku said. Sora's head snapped up and he almost wish he hadn't. Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pushed Sora up against the wall. Sora flinched as he hit the back of his head, his gone headache now back again. He groaned and before he could say anything, Riku crushed his lips against his own. Sora's eyes widened but he couldn't move his arms for Riku was holding them in place. The kiss was forceful, and pretty soon, Sora found the need to breathe becoming desperate and he ended up coughing and moving his head to the side.

"Riku-cough- what are you- cough-cough- doing?" Sora asked between coughs and gasps.

"This is part of the relationship" Riku said, leaning his forehead against Sora's, "I don't want you to be scared of me, Sora."

"Well, you're not exactly making it easy for me not to," Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Riku asked.

"Riku, you have me pinned against the wall and you're hurting my already sore wrist," Sora pointed out.

"You would've ran away to the bathroom if I hadn't," Riku pointed out also.

"That's because I'm in my boxers and I need to take a shower," Sora said. Riku looked down at his chest, just now realizing that Sora was practically naked in front of him and he hadn't known that. A lot of thoughts ran through his mind right then, none of them involving Sora walking straight after that. He released Sora's wrists and Sora all but ran to the bathroom. Riku sat down on the bed, knowing Sora was going to take longer than ever to take a shower and everything. Riku thought for a moment. Okay, it was true that he didn't want Sora to be afraid of him, but it seemed as though being afraid was the only way that Sora was going to learn to listen to him. He thought he was going to get out of it tonight, but he was clearly mistaken. Riku knew this time what he was more mad about. Sora was with Cloud for too long, and it was about time Riku give Sora the run down on how exactly this relationship was going to go. And if he had to use force, then so be it, because Sora may be adorable, but Sora was hardheaded also. He didn't want to hurt his love, but apparently some things called for drastic measures. After all, Sora hadn't cared when that happened to him, so why should he care about what he does to Sora? As long as Axel didn't find out and try to stop him, RIku was home free.

Sora really didn't want to come out of the bathroom. He knew he had to confront Riku about what everything but now he was afraid to. It was clear that he wasn't getting out of this, and the bruise beginning to form on his wrist was proof of it. That kiss was still lingering on his lips, but Sora didn't like it at all. He didn't want Riku to ever do that again, but he had a feeling that Riku was going to have his way whether he had to agree to it or not. He looked in the cabinet and was upset to find that there were no aspirin for his headache. Oh well, he could sit through it again, he had already done it the first time, he could do it again. He sighed as he looked at the door. He opened the door, and found that all the lights were off.

Maybe Riku had gone to bed because he had taken so long.

Sora was just about to go to his own bed when his head snapped back as Riku gripped his hair in his hand.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he grabbed Riku's hand, trying to pry his hand off his hair.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, so listen good" Riku said, not letting up on his grip, "You're not getting out of this thing, so don't bother asking. And let's get this one thing straight. I don't like Cloud, and you hanging out with him is pissing me off more than I can say right now. So do me and you a favor and stay away from Cloud. Do you understand me?"

"Riku, I can't do that-Ah!" Sora yelped as Riku gripped his hair tighter. The headache was on the verge of pounding, and Sora wasn't sure if he could sleep through this one.

"Stay away from Cloud. Do you understand me?" Riku asked again.

"If I say yes, will you let go of my hair?" Sora asked, tears pouring from his face.

"I might. Why don't you try it?" Riku asked.

"Yes! Yes! I get it! I'll stay away from Cloud, just let go!" Sora begged. Riku found that deeming enough, and he released Sora's hair. Sora fell to the floor, head throbbing, ready to burst.

"Come on, it's late. Let's get to bed," Riku said. Figuring Sora wasn't getting off the floor, Riku picked him up, cradling him as he carried him to his bed. Sora put head in one of Riku's pillows.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"I need an aspirin," Sora mumbled through the pillows.

"Please, you're such a baby, you'll be fine," Riku said. He got in next to him and pulled Sora to his chest, his hands running under Sora's night shirt, feeling his smooth chin. He felt Sora froze, and he could practically feel the brunette close his eyes, trying to ignore what was going on.

"Riku…could you not-"

"Quiet, Sora, if you know what's good for you," Riku said, and as emphasis, he squeezed Sora's bad wrist. Sora hiccupped groaned at his headache, but he wasn't going to just sit there. He still had some dignity.

"No, Riku, stop, seriously," Sora said, removing Riku's hands from under his shirt rather roughly. Before Riku could catch him, Sora had hopped out the bed, and was across the room where he knew in his drawer, he had a Tylenol or something in there. He never reached it as Riku grabbed him by his hair and Sora found himself landing on the floor rather hard.

"Don't you dare talk back to me!" Riku scowled, not believing what Sora had just done.

"Get off me!" Sora demanded. Riku ignored him and pulled his arm behind his back and twisted his wrist, hard.

"Ah!" Sora's scream was muffled by Riku's hand, not wanting to wake their neighbor with all the noise.

"Don't you ever talk back to me again, do you understand me!?" Riku asked, mad as hell. Sora was still struggling against Riku's tight grip, and knowing that he didn't have Sora's undivided attention, he pulled his head back.

"Do you understand me, Sora?" Riku asked again, menacingly. Sora struggled a bit more until finally Riku punched him in the back and he stilled. Riku felt his body relax or go limp, whichever it was, and he saw the smallest of a nod.

"Good" Riku let go of his mouth, and wiped away some of the tears that fell, "Now say you're sorry and we can forget about this."

Sora mumbled something.

"I can't hear you," Riku said. All he did was touch his hair, and Sora cringed.

"I'm sorry," Sora said, wiping his tears away. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Riku had neverbeen so mean to him before in his life, and out of nowhere, he was ready to pull his hair out. He didn't notice that he had started crying again until Riku wiped away the tears before picking him up again.

"Aw, Sora, don't cry" Riku cooed as he put him back on the bed, "Just listen to me next time and you won't get hurt, I promise." He got into bed as well, but Sora turned away from him, trying to stop the tears. His head was hurting so much and he was cradling his wrist with his other hand. He flinched when he felt Riku's arm wrap around him once more before being pulled backwards towards Riku's chest.

"Stop crying, please, I don't like it when you cry," Riku said. He kissed the back of Sora's neck, and Sora wanted to tell him to stop but thought better of it when he turned his head slightly and his head pounded into his skull from the pain of the headache. Riku kept at it, and for every kiss that was planted, two tears came down from Sora's eyes, no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears. When they finally did stop, Riku was fast asleep, his breathing tickling the back of Sora's neck.

He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

_Sorry I had to cut this chapter short but I had to save the rest of it for the next chapter. I won't blame you if you don't review because it's so short but please review! I promise the next chapter will be better as I'm working on it right now! In the next chapter, Roxas and Axel have a little romance time! Also, Axel begins to get suspicious and so does Cloud! Will they find out! Rate and review to find out!_


End file.
